yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Hat Films
Hat Films is the group of Trott, Smith, and Ross. They are Content Producers for the Yogscast who are particularly well known for playing Minecraft, Trials Evolution, and a variety of other games. Due to some of the team having graduated in film production, their style of editing is often praised for being smooth and professional. Hat Films create a variety of other content, besides gaming videos. They have also created various songs, skits, and trailers, being asked by 4J Studios to make Minecraft skin trailers for the Xbox version of Minecraft. Beginnings Hat Films began when Chris Trott and Ross Hornby were attending university. They met at a Television and Film university course, and later in their friendship they had the idea to make videos outside of their class assignments. For a few years, Trott, Ross, Nathan Ashman, and Adams became the original H.A.A.T Films (H.A.A.T standing for Hornby Adams Ashman Trott). However, the years passed by and Trott and Ross finished their course in Video and Film production. Ashman and Adams moved on to different things and Trott and Ross were left needing a new member. A friend of Trott's, Alex Smith, was willing to join H.A.A.T Films. The extra "a" was therefore removed and Hat Films (now Hornby Alex Trott) was born. Yogscast Website Summary "Ross Hornby, Chris Trott, and Alex Smith make up the terrible trio of Hat Films, who produce high quality entertainment and low quality descriptions of themselves. They arrived at YogTowers in 2014 dressed in rags, but drinking champagne and munching on caviar. It was a strange day indeed." Series Guide Discography Albums and Extended Plays *Hatventures Vol.1 - Filfy' Tunes *Holiday Bundle *Filfy Animals - Volume 1 *Witch Hunt EP *Hat Films Presents: The Trailers Vol.1 *Hatventures - From Ashes *Filfy Mods - Pixelmon EP *Population: You *Population: US *FLAT! *Destination Drumpf *Neon Musk Selected Singles *Such a Filthy Day *Filfy Animals - Festive Filf *Filfy Mods - Pure Incineration *Sad for Good *Most Wonderful Stream of the Year *The Stunt Lads Show Theme *The World Needs Heroes (Alex Smith) *Shipping & Receiving Trivia * Hat Films calls their Twitch.tv subscribers "Scrubscribers", and in older videos they called fans "Hatters". * Hat Films were the guest of episodes 55 and 110 of The Shaft Podcast. * Hat Films were the guest of episode 3 of Simple Simon. * Hat Films were among the first YouTubers to do cam-switches and Minecraft timelapses. * Smith, Ross and Trott did voice-acting for the game Worms WMD. * Hat Films have produced multiple trailers for Minecraft since 2011, including music, voiceovers and footage. Links Channels *Twitch *YouTube (main channel) *YouTube (second channel, Hat Films Extra) Community *Hat Films website *Subreddit Music & Merchandises *Bandcamp *Hat Chat on iTunes *Spreadshirt *SoundCloud *Yogscast Store Social Media *Facebook *Google+ *Instagram *Twitter Inactive *Facebook (former, Hatventures) *Facebook (former, Haat Films) *Metacafe *Twitter (former, HaatFilms) *YouTube (old channel, HATfilmsUK) *Vimeo (Haat Films) Gallery HatFilms YouTube Banner Bit.jpg|Hat Films logo. HatFilms Pixel Art.png|Hat Films pixel art. HatFilms MC Skins.jpg|Smith, Ross, and Trott in Minecraft. HatFilms IRL.jpg|Ross, Trott, and Smith. Hat Films Vlog.png HatFilms.gif HAATFilms.png|The original H.A.A.T Films logo. HatFilmsTitlecard 2011-2012.jpg|The main title card used from 2011 to 2012 branded as "Hatventures! in Minecraft" (left), although the earliest title card does not include the three avatars in early 2011 (top left). There is a variation of the title card used for Minecraft Xbox 360 version (bottom right). HatFilmsTitlecard 2012-2013.jpg|Title cards used between 2012 and 2013, rebranded as "Hatventures in ". Each avatar also represents the game with mask/headwear worn by Trott, item/weapon wielded by Ross and game emblem on shirt by Alex. HatFilmsTitlecard 2013-Present.jpg|Current title cards used since 2013, simplified to "Hat Films" with the series logo or game logo below it. Similar to title cards used between 2012-2013, each avatar represents the game with their respective items. Category:Hat Films Category:People Category:Yogscast Category:Alex Smith Category:Ross Hornby Category:Chris Trott Category:Content Producers